


A Mild Misunderstanding

by parttimefemmefatale (writingramblr)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/parttimefemmefatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a list of prompts: "Could you please move your bed a little further from the wall I’m trying to work" </p><p> </p><p>It snowballed from there, and got ridiculously cheesy. and fluffy. It's not terribly dirty, but it's suggestive enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mild Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day Ten/Rose lovers :D

A steady thumping against the wall was breaking through even the droning lecture in Rose’s ears. She let out a sigh, and finally pressed the pause button with such ferocity she felt the plastic mouse squeak.

Ironic really.

Someone else next door was having such fun while she was trying to keep from failing her web design class.

Rose was not usually the confrontational type, but this had been going on for several hours, longer than it should have taken, in her humble opinion, and she needed to work the next day.

She shoved away from her desk and pulled on her shoes, which she’d kicked off gleefully hours previous, thinking she wouldn’t need them again.

Without even a glance in the mirror to check her appearance, so tired was she, her laptop was left behind as she ventured next door.

***

The bedframe was much more resilient than John had planned. The earthquake resistant material was doing too well for his liking. The experiment was supposed to only take two hours, but it had been well over four now, and the wood showed no sign of breaking.

There was no way the professor would accept such a proposal.

John rubbed his hand over his face, wincing only slightly at his stubble. He’d just shaved that morning and it had already returned with a vengeance.

But he could never grow a single chest hair!

What a horrible universal conspiracy.

Before he could shut off the machine, he heard an equally noisy pounding on his dorm door.

Jack couldn’t be back with pizza already, he mused, so he wondered who it could be.

Slouching up from his dejected position beside the bed, he noted that he only had on a pair of bright blue basketball shorts, likely Jack’s, and high black socks.

He pulled the door open just before there was another knock, so instead he received a sound whack on his forehead.

“Ouch.”

“God I’m sorry.”

A melodic voice chimed, and he blinked, focusing on the person on the other end of the fist which he’d not avoided the brunt of.

“Hello.”

Not Jack.

Not at all similar to his tall broad chested and extremely handsome, by the college ladies perspective, roommate.

More like blonde and curved and pink and petite.

He knew her by her face, but he’d never learned her name.

‘Neighbor.’ His brain supplied helpfully.

He managed a smile, and hoped she wouldn’t look below his face.

Too late.

Her eyes skimmed over his body, and he almost felt a glimmer of pride when they seemed to snag on his bare chest, and then continued down and up.

But then she was frowning, and her arms were crossed.

“Do you mind?”

He felt his eyebrows smush together,

“Sorry?”

The girl sighed, and rolled her brown eyes at him.

If he’d been in any other mood besides hungry and thirsty, in more than one way, he might have been intimidated. Instead he was simply awestruck by her effortless beauty and similar state of pajama attire. Except she had chosen shorts with multi colored hearts on them, and a tank top with yellow flowers splashed on a pale pink background.

The only thing that didn’t go was her choice of shoe, black sneakers.

Barefoot beneath.

He could tell.

He gulped.

Something utterly enchanting was now snaking through his senses, and he knew it had to be her perfume. Accidental or not, he was suddenly in danger of needing to retreat back behind closed doors.

He really needed to get laid. With or without Jack’s help.

***

Rose was quite annoyed with the bloke next door, whom she knew everyone on the floor referred to as the Doctor, whether because of his academic prowess, or something else. But playing dumb was very unattractive in her book. So what if he was only wearing loose blue shorts he’d clearly just pulled on for decency’s sake, and maybe he liked to keep his socks on for the entire event?

That sex hair was only slightly distracting, so she endeavored not to look up past his annoyingly pretty brown eyes again.

She cocked an eyebrow and put a hand on her hip,

“Are you sorry? Sorry you’re having such a good time when some of us need to work in the morning? Well don’t be. Just move your bed away from the wall, thanks.”

She huffed an annoyed sigh and turned to go, having already taken the necessary steps to leave his sight, when he seemed to find his voice, and presumably, his brain.

“Wait! A good time?”

Was he really trying to play dumb?

Rose spun around,

“Yeah. Don’t tell me you didn’t know how much racket you were making? I could hear you banging through the wall. While wearing headphones.”

The Doctor, as she decided to think of him, since she didn’t really care to learn his name, still looked confused, until she stared pointedly at his bare chest, waiting for him to realize his own idiocy.

The skin turned pink, and she looked up again, realizing the blush from his cheeks had spread rapidly.

“Oh! Oh god. I didn’t mean…you thought…it’s not…”

Rose had never seen anyone do a literal ‘facepalm’ outside the internet, and the sight of the Doctor’s palm smacking his own forehead was amusing to say the least.

Despite the situation, she felt the urge to giggle.

“What’s not?”

The Doctor groaned.

“It’s just an experiment. I’m completely alone in my room, at the moment at least...uh…oh that sounded bad didn’t it…”

Rose finally burst out laughing, and didn’t stop until her sides ached.

He really was a complete academic genius. Experimenting with wall banging in an empty bed?

When she finally opened her eyes she saw he was smiling at her somewhat apologetically.

“Can I offer you some pizza when my roommate finally shows up?”

Rose sighed,

“I suppose yeah. I’ve still got another good hour of work to do.”  


The Doctor grimaced, and stuck out a hand, in truce, Rose supposed.

“Forgive me please, and allow me to introduce myself. John Smith.”

Rose took his hand, and was impressed at how warm it felt against hers, despite his relative undress.

“Rose Tyler. I suppose that would explain why things seemed to be going on so long. I had hoped you’d have gotten tired after the first two hours. Otherwise it was very impressive.”

John blushed again, and shrugged,

“Well I wish I could say that…but it’s simply the machine doing all the work.”

Rose bit back another giggle.

  
“So now I’m curious. What sort of experiment is it?”

***

John got over his initial embarrassment after he invited Rose into his room, and began to explain the mechanics of the earthquake replicator.

She actually seemed to be interested, and not because she was out to steal his ideas, like the last blonde to ever be allowed in his room.

He shook himself in mock disgust as he recalled the French exchange student whom he and Jack mutually referred to as Madame Pompadour.

When Rose stepped around him, and went over to touch the wall where the bed had been impacting, he winced.

“Hopefully the school will understand. It was Professor Wilf’s idea to try it out somewhere small scale first.”

Rose laughed.

“Oh I’m sure. Didn’t he also say to do it in the daytime when most other students would be out?”

John swallowed, and tried to remember.

It wasn’t until Rose had returned to his side by the machine that he realized she’d been kidding.

“Oh…”  
“You know I’m starting to wonder how we’ve never met before. Jack seems like he’d be the type to make a decent amount of noise worthy of complaining about.”

John snorted,

“Jack’s much too clever for that. He visits his prospective dates dorms. He never brings them back. Then he’d have to kick me out.”

Rose looked amused.

“I see. Brothers wouldn’t do that to each other.”

John frowned,

“Oh we’re not related…”

Rose shrugged,

“Well, still. They say he’s shagged half the campus, and that’s more than just the girls. He obviously respects you if he never brings anyone back here.”  


John laughed,

“I see what you’re saying. Or asking.”

Rose suddenly looked stricken,

“Oh I didn’t mean to pry.”

“It’s fine. Jack flirts with everyone, and I’m no exception. I just didn’t ever see him like that. I’m purely a ladies man. Well, when I’m not working. But I’m usually always working.”

Rose’s expression softened,

“You’re quite pretty. I’m sure you will have girls lining up down the halls once you actually get out and about. You seem to be missing out on the social norms of university.”

John shrugged,

“Missing out isn’t how I see it. I’m just waiting for the right spark. Divine inspiration, as the greats called it.”

Rose frowned,

“You’re not really trying to compare making friends or falling in love to scientific discoveries are you?”

John licked his lips and shrugged,

“I think they’re very similar. The right mix of chemicals outside a body makes compounds. The right mix of chemicals in people make perfect bonds, between the people.”

Rose rolled her eyes, and this time John was grateful she wasn’t preparing to yell at him for imagined activities.

“You aren’t a Doctor at all. You’re a complete alien.”

John’s hand lifted and ran itself through his hair seemingly automatically, making it stand on end.

“I’ve been called that before.”

Rose suddenly focused on him, and he swore her eyes dipped down to stare at his lips before returning back to his own eyes.

“What do you call this?”

John wasn’t sure what she was asking, until he found himself being pressed back against the wall by her soft warm curves, and felt her lips against his own.

‘A kiss,’ once again his brain tried to help, but a moment too late.

***

Rose didn’t really know what had come over her.

Kissing a complete stranger, whom she’d been prepared to rend limb from limb because he’d been keeping her from her work.

But when her annoying neighbor had turned out to be the Doctor, and completely gorgeous, although a bit scatterbrained and disheveled not from sex, but science, she’d been unable to resist.

If he still thought people were just a mess of chemicals that needed the right mix after this, then she’d leave.

His mouth was hot and wet against hers, and she wondered again briefly if he simply ran a bit hotter than her, which would be rather ridiculous, until the same hot hands were sliding around her waist and pulling her closer, and she smiled.

Smiled into the kiss, and broke it as a result, but his hold on her didn’t loosen.

She gulped, and her eyes opened a bit,

“Well?”

He appeared to draw in a shaky breath before smiling down at her,

“I think I need further experimentation before I can make any solid conclusions.”

Rose licked her lips and fought the urge to laugh at his babble.

“Okay. But I think I have some hard proof already.”

Rose didn’t usually consider herself a tease, but the rapid change of expression on John’s face when her palm grazed over his erection only covered by the silky fabric of his shorts made her want to be.

He might have stopped breathing altogether if she hadn’t moved again, and leaned up to kiss him once more.

This time, he took the lead, and she was surprised at how quickly he learned, before recalling just who she was kissing.

He bit her bottom lip gently, and his tongue slid over her lips, sweetly demanding access to her mouth, and she acquiesced.

The kiss grew heated, and hands began to move around. Before Rose knew it, she felt her tank top being lifted off, and she made no protest.

Now there was more skin to skin contact, and she confirmed her hypotheses.

The Doctor definitely ran hotter than her.

She liked it a lot.

***

By the time Jack, John’s lovely roommate actually returned with pizza, he found himself facing a rare sight. A single black sock was tied quite securely on the door handle to his room, and he grinned.

“Nice job Doctor. Good for you.”

He decided to go pay their neighbor a visit, for he’d only heard wonderful things about Rose Tyler, the girl destined to be the next big thing in web design.

When he knocked on her door, only silence answered him.

He frowned briefly, before he made the connection.

John had been talking about trying out his earthquake machine that night, and Jack had tried to warn him to wait until the next day…but obviously he hadn’t listened.

Jack beamed at both doors, and then clutched his pizza box closer.

“I guess it’s just you and me.”

When his stomach seemed to growl in reply, he stepped away from the dorms, and began the walk back to the common area.

***

END


End file.
